As knowledge of the human genome increases, an increasing number of genetic markers are being identified as either the cause of, or being associated with, an increased risk of developing various diseases and conditions. Genetic testing for these markers will allow physicians to identify those at risk of developing certain diseases and take action to prevent, or at least reduce the risk of developing, these disease. It is also possible to test for genetic markers associated with variations in drug response, and to predict how a patient will respond to a particular drug treatment. However, despite the obvious medical benefit, people may be hesitant to permit such testing for fear that they might be discriminated against by prospective employers and insurers due to an increased risk of disease revealed by such a test, or an indication that a patient is not responsive to conventional treatment revealed by such a test. Thus, ensuring the privacy and security of medical information, and particularly genetic testing information, is important to encourage the public to permit such testing.
Some efforts have been made to provide anonymity for medical test results. For example, in the past numbered test kits have been available with which a person can take a sample, such as a blood sample, and mail the sample to the issuing laboratory, and anonymously call in for the test results by referencing the number on the test kit. However in many instances such a patient-initiated testing system is not appropriate, for example where it is not apparent to the patient what type of test to order, where the collection of the sample is not routine or within the ability of the patient, or where the significance of, or interpretation of, the results is not within the ability of patient. This is particularly true for testing for efficacy of certain courses of drug therapy. In these instances, a patient needs the assistance of a health care professional, and may avoid valuable tests out of concern for the privacy and security of the test results.